Sweet Destiny
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Suppose Barry leaped into the future for the first time in the finale? Well, here it is! Written for the Westallen 'prompt' Week - Day #6 - Time Travel. There is more to the story. Read on!
1. Sweet Destiny

A/N: So, I was up late thinking about those spoilers we received this past week (the kiss, Barry maybe accidentally revealing he was the Flash), well I woke up with a head canon. Suppose Barry leaped into the future for the first time in the finale? Well, here it is! Written for the Westallen 'prompt' Week - Day #6 - Time Travel. Read on!

**Westallen Week – Day #6 Prompt: ****Time (ex. past, future, time travel, etc.)**

~o~o~

_Chapter 1: Sweet Destiny_

_STAR Labs, a few months after the kiss:_

Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells were watching Barry on the treadmill push himself beyond anything they had ever seen before.

"This is scary," Caitlin commented. "Just how fast is he going anyway?"

"He's past Mach 1 now, close to 800 miles per hour," Cisco replied. He glanced at Caitlin.

"Dr. Wells, maybe he should slow down," Caitlin suggested urgently.

"He's okay, just let him do this," Dr. Wells said, seemingly unconcerned. In fact, he thought that it wouldn't be long now.

Suddenly, Barry disappeared right in the front of their eyes.

Caitlin screamed, Cisco checked his readings, and Dr. Wells felt the urge to stand up and cheer, but he refrained.

"Where did he go!?" Caitlin asked terrified for him.

"I have no idea," Dr. Wells replied and inwardly smiled.

~o~o~

_Ten years into the future:_

Seconds later, Barry woke up, but Caitlin and Cisco weren't there. He touched his forehead. He had a headache. He slowly stood up, but no one was there. "Where is everyone?"

He left the speed room and walked out into the main Lab. "Caitlin, Cisco, Dr. Wells?!" He felt like screaming_. Is this a dream?_ He wondered.

He turned at the sound of footsteps. It was Dr. Wells and he wasn't in a wheelchair. "What in the world is going on? You're walking? It's a miracle."

Dr. Wells glanced down at himself. "Barry, I didn't know you were here." He then realized that something was terribly wrong. He came closer. "Humor me, Barry, what day is it?"

"What; ummm, it's May 12, 2015," he replied, confused and very concerned.

"Come with me Barry," Dr. Wells said but just as they turned the corner, Iris walked in.

"Iris?" Barry asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "You didn't answer your phone and I needed to see you. It's about the kids."

Dr. Wells inwardly groaned and Barry almost fell over. Dr. Wells held him up.

"What kids?" Barry blurted out. Then he thought the worst. "Did you marry Eddie and have babies with him?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Iris was utterly confused. "They're your kids Barry." Iris glared at Dr. Wells. She crossed her arms. "You sir, have a lot of explaining to do." It wasn't the first time Barry had traveled to the future, but this time must be his first.

"Let's go in here," Dr. Wells instructed. Iris followed him. Barry was rooted to the spot unsure what to do or even to trust them. It was Iris, but she looked different; older maybe? And Dr. Wells had miraculously regained the use of his legs. He was so confused. He touched his forehead then he fainted.

Iris ran to him, leaned down and touched his forehead. "He's burning up!" She exclaimed, so worried about him.

Dr. Wells also touched his forehead. "Help me move him." They managed to carry him inside the med lab and placed him on the examination table.

Barry's eyes fluttered open and Iris, or someone who looked like her, was hovering over him. She took his hand. "Iris, is that you?" He asked hoping it was true.

"Of course it's me, silly. Just relax and we'll figure this out."

She glanced at Dr. Wells and he was gathering his equipment. "You have to tell him the truth." He had no choice; Barry needed to know what happened to him.

"The truth, what truth?" Barry asked.

Dr. Wells sighed. "You're in the future, Barry. It's May, but the year is 2025," he explained.

Shocked and confused. "Did you say 2025?"

Iris squeezed his hand. "Yes honey, it's 2025."

Barry was surprised by the endearment; he loved it. He relaxed a bit and let the feeling wash over him. If what they were saying was true, it meant that they were still together, they were married and that they had kids.

Dr. Wells touched his forehead again. "His fever is reducing. He'll be okay."

Iris was so relieved. She touched his forehead, but it was different from Dr. Wells. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her hand on his forehead.

Iris smiled and smoothed his hair. "Feeling better?"

He opened his eyes. "Yes, much better," he replied. It was the same smile he remembered.

Suddenly, Dr. Wells got a beep. It was Barry. "Excuse me," he said and hurriedly left the Lab.

"Barry, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm about a mile from the Lab. Is everything alright?" Future-Barry replied.

"No, you should go home. Iris left a message for you. Go on now," he replied hoping he would listen to him.

"Alright, I'm headed home now," Future-Barry answered, but he was confused.

Back inside the Lab, Iris was talking to Barry, telling him about the kids. If things progressed like before, he wouldn't remember any of it. She showed him photos of his children.

Barry's eyes watered. "They're beautiful. But did you say Dawn and Don? That's odd. Was that your idea or mine?"

"It was your idea and I went along with it. Our lives are so unpredictable and a bit odd, so I went along with it. I thought was sweet and unique. They are so like you, Bear."

"Oh, you still call me Bear?" He wanted to burst into tears and he did. Iris handed him a tissue.

Dr. Wells came back inside. "It's time to go back, Barry."

He didn't want to leave Iris, but he knew she was waiting for him in the past. "Alright," he replied and sat up. She helped him down from the table. Her arm was around his shoulder supporting him and holding him up.

Barry was so grateful that he instinctively pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Iris."

"Oh, Bear, I love you too, always." She pulled away and touched his cheeks with both hands. "Remember that."

"I won't forget; I promise." He smiled at her, and the feelings were there. He leaned down and Iris couldn't resist him. She leaned up on the tiptoes and they kissed. It was sweet but very nice. "I'll see you soon."

Iris was going to cry. "Go on now." She gave him a bit of a shove.

"Alright, it's time to go," Dr. Wells said and escorted him back to the speed lab. Iris stood on the outside and watched as her love run faster and faster. Then he was gone in a flash.

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

Iris was there waiting for Barry to come back. Dr. Wells had called her. He remembered what happened in the future and so he called Iris. Apparently, Iris knows the truth about Barry and, because this was his first time in the future, she should be there.

Moments later, Barry appeared before them. He collapsed and fell down. Iris rushed inside and helped him up.

Barry was confused at first then he stared at his love's lovely face. "Iris?"

"It's me," she replied.

"It is you!" He pulled her close and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok, we should go," Cisco muttered and turned off the speed lab.

"He's home now," Caitlin said.

Dr. Wells frowned for a bit then he followed them.

Barry was the first to pull back. "What happened?"

"You disappeared and no one knew where you were. I was so worried." Her hands couldn't be still. She touched his cheeks, his hair, shoulders, and arms. He was home. Her eyes watered. "Are you Ok? Do you remember anything? Dr. Wells said," she couldn't finish.

"I remember," he replied and then he kissed her again. She kissed him back over and over.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Vision of Love_, Mariah Carey.

A/N: Aww, my babies. *sniffles* I hope you enjoyed it. I had to write this. My head canon would not go away. Look for an update on this story coming soon! Thanks for reading! An update to this story is coming soon, so stay tuned! Reviews/kudos is love!


	2. Don't Give Up

A/N: I've decided to continue this story with another chapter. With recent flashbacks of Harrison's past, I had a few thoughts about him, the Flash and about Iris, so here we go. First, we'll be in the present immediately after Barry's return from the future and then we'll revisit Future-Westallen! The story is now rated Mature. Read on and I hope you enjoy it.

**Porn Battle Golden Oldies: **DCU: Barry Allen/Iris West, time travel, future, alternate universe – future, speed force, what-if

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Don't Give Up_

_STAR Labs, a few minutes later:_

Minutes after their sweet reunion, Iris and Barry slowly stood up and having eyes only for each other, they walked out of the speed room, but then Harrison in his wheelchair slowly rolled back in. Unsure how to proceed, he watched them both closely and wondered how much Barry knew about him.

Barry stiffened. Should he reveal what he saw in the future to Iris and to him? He thought about it for a second. But for now, he decided not to. "Dr. Wells, Iris and I need to talk."

Harrison realized that he had a made a terrible mistake. His plan for him to travel to the future worked, but now his plans may have to change. "Of course, I'll talk to you later." He turned and wheeled himself back out.

Iris picked up on something. "Are you alright? What's going on?" Iris asked concernedly.

Barry was silent, still watching Dr. Wells.

"Barry, please talk to me." Iris was beginning to think maybe the after effects of his time travel experience may have hurt him in some way.

He shook his head to clear it. "It's nothing; I'm Okay." He turned to her then pulled her close. "Thank God for you, Iris." He took a deep breath and breathed her in. "It's good to be home."

"Aww, I missed you too," she said knowing exactly how he felt.

He tried to be upbeat then he pulled away. "Let's get out of here. Hey, have you seen my apartment … lately?"

"No, not since that first week," she replied and wiggled her nose.

He chuckled. "I've cleaned it up since then."

"Well, I would hope so," she said and grinned.

A little while later, they were about to enter his place, then, "Wait here," Barry said.

Iris knew what this was about. A minute later, he came back out. "You may enter," he said and raised an eyebrow and bowed at the waist.

She shook her head at him. "You are not fooling me, Barry Allen." She entered his small but cozy apartment. It was spotless, not a shoe or pizza box was anywhere to be seen. "I'm impressed," she said. After moving further inside, she turned to him. "So why am I here?"

He came closer and took her hand. They sat down on the two-seater sofa. "I needed to talk to you in private; it's important."

She frowned. "Okay, what is it?" Her heart began to pound for some strange reason.

He squeezed her hand. "Iris, when I disappeared, and I know this is going to sound like some science fiction novel, but."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, I think I must have blacked out or something, but … when I opened my eyes, I was on the floor in the speed room but no one was there."

"What do you mean, no one?"

"Caitlin and Cisco weren't there but Dr. Wells was there and … he was walking."

She gasped. "Walking; he wasn't in a wheelchair, but how can that be?"

"I had no idea and so I asked him if it was a miracle that he was walking again. Then he asked me something and I still can't believe it."

"What did he ask you?"

He hesitated then looked into her eyes. _Should I tell her about the future … about them?_

"Barry, you're scaring me; please just tell me." He was looking at her so strangely.

So many things were running through Barry's mind. Their beautiful future together; married with children, or was it all a dream? Was it something his mind cooked up because he wanted so much for it to be true? "I'll tell you about it later, not now."

"But, I don't understand." He was silent, not looking at her. "Barry, we decided, no more secrets, Ok; just tell me."

He inwardly sighed then turned to her. "You know I love you, Iris, but."

He was distancing; she was terrified. "I love you too, but please you're scaring me." Her eyes filled with tears. She was afraid she was going to let her go because of this superhero thing. It was always in the back of her mind and now that she knew the truth, it was always there between them; like some evil monster ready to tear them apart.

He sensed her fear. "It's Ok, just come here," he said and pulled her close, her head under his chin. He took a deep breath and wondered about the future, their future, together, fighting the good fight, together with a family.

It just wasn't fair to do that to her; then he told her part of the truth. "It's about Wells. You and I will have to find the real reason why he's hiding the truth; that he can walk. Are you with me?"

She pulled away and tried to read him. "Of course I am; I'm right beside you Barry always.  
>Remember that."<p>

Barry's mind flashed back to the future. She said exactly the same thing and now so did he, "I won't forget; I promise."

He pulled her back into his arms. He closed his eyes and thought of the future; their sweet destiny; like some beckoning fantasy, but was it really true? He pulled her closer, but it would never be close enough.

_My heart knows the truth. We will get there, no matter what._

~o~o~

_Back to the future, that same day, May 12, 2025:_

After speaking with Dr. Wells, and unable to reach Iris, Barry streaked home to check up on his family. The sitter was there and after speaking to her about Dawn that she had given her some fever medication; he sent her home. Don was still at school. Barry would be there and once his wife returned home, everything would be okay.

He knocked and walked into his daughter's room. She had a fever, a low-grade fever, but she was sitting up in bed.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Barry asked his six-year-old daughter. He sat down beside her. He touched her forehead. Her curls so reminded him of Iris. He missed them, but little did he know they would show up again in his beautiful daughter.

"I'm alright, Daddy, it's just a fever."

"Honey, you know temperatures are dangerous. It's a sign of something else. Is your throat sore?"

She swallowed, "No."

"That's good. You should lie down and try to sleep. Mommy will be home soon." He helped her get settled. She closed her eyes and after a few more minutes, stood up, leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was a little warm but not too bad. She was soon asleep.

He closed the door and pulled out his cell, but before the call went through, Iris walked in. He was surprised because they hadn't spoken, and then her emotions got the better of her. She rushed over to him and pulled him close. "You're home."

"I'm here," he whispered and pulled her closer. Barry sensed something was wrong, but she would tell him what was bothering her when she was ready.

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes with a tissue. "How is she?"

"She's asleep. Her fever is low-grade, 99 degrees, no more than that," he replied. He watched her for a moment. "Iris, what is it? Why are you crying?"

"I need to see her," she replied not answering his question then headed to Dawn's room.

Barry followed her. "She's fine, so where were you? I tried to call you back, but it went straight to voice mail." He watched her stroke Dawn's hair and her forehead, but she didn't wake up.

She turned to him and she couldn't help it. Her eyes filled with tears again.

He came closer. "Honey, what is it?"

"I'm silly; it's nothing," she lied, head down, not looking at him.

He didn't believe her. "Come here," he whispered and pulled her close again. He kissed her temple holding her tightly to him. "Let's go in here and sit down for a minute."

They headed to the living room and sat down, but Iris was quiet and wringing her hands. He squeezed her hands hoping to give her some comfort. "Tell me."

She raised her eyes to his face. "I'm scared, Barry, truly scared."

"Of what; what happened today? Why couldn't I reach you?"

"I couldn't reach you either. It was strange how everything just happened; like it was some kind of dream or something." Iris was honestly perplexed.

"Honey, you're not making any sense."

Apparently, he had forgotten. "Barry, what's today's date?"

He frowned. "It's May 12th, but," he replied then it dawned on him. "Oh."

"Yeah, today was the day. It actually happened," she said.

"I completely forgot," he said and shook his head.

"Me too. It's happened so many times, you traveling to the future, but the first time really threw me."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was too." They both relaxed for a bit. "But why were you afraid?"

"I was scared of what it could mean for you and me because of Dr. Wells. We can't trust him, Barry. I never know from one day to the next what he's up to."

"Well, he's been neutralized now, honey. He's not a speedster, not anymore. He can't hurt us," Barry told her firmly.

"But in the past, he could hurt us, Barry. We may never have this, our future, our home, our children, and if that happens?" She let that thought trail off. Then they both had the same thoughts and turned toward their children's rooms. Suddenly anxious and extremely concerned, they quickly entered Dawn's room and she was still asleep like a little angel. Iris was terrified for all of them. She stroked her daughter's beautiful brown curls.

They both sighed with relief. Barry tried not to worry. "This is crazy. We're together now," he whispered faithfully. After guiding her from the room, he closed the door, and then she turned to him.

"Barry, the future is not set. It can change in an instant." Her eyes watered again. He pulled her close, but he was scared too.

He needed to reassure her and himself. Then he took her face between his palms. "You and I will never change, not back then, and certainly not now." She still looked worried; then he leaned down, closed his eyes and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back; needing his comfort and reassurance with every fiber of her being.

He picked her up, kissing her all the while, took her to their bedroom and closed the door. "Believe in this," he whispered and then he was kissing her again. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back.

"Oh, I want to; I need to," she murmured between kisses. She pulled away. "I want all of you, Bear."

He smiled from ear to ear. "All of me?"

She smiled. "Oh yes, all of it," she replied. He set her down, but then Barry's heart nearly stopped, it was pounding so hard. Iris was standing there completely naked in all her glorious beauty. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. He picked her up and laid her down, kissing her sweet mouth. He couldn't get undressed fast enough. He nearly fell to the floor trying to get his pants off.

"Slow down, Bear, I'm not going anywhere." Iris stared at him and once he had removed all his clothes, she could see how much he wanted her. She felt the same way. She had to have him, as she held up her arms inviting him in.

Barry's mouth crashed down on hers. She smells and tastes so good. _I won't be to able get enough, and I don't want to. I know if I had a lifetime, I'd never get enough of her._

Iris opened her eyes and drank in the dark form that was above her. She felt lost. He moved on top of her, touching her, and kissing his way down to her breasts. She arched her back and moaned. It felt so good. "Barry, don't stop."

"You know you like it." She tasted like heaven. She was so responsive to his touch. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, down his arms, and his thighs, moving that part of him that was so ready and willing. Barry moaned. Iris was touching him. He touched her there, and she nearly flew off the bed.

Barry was thinking he didn't want to rush this. He knew she was ready for him, but not quite yet. He kissed his way down her beautiful body. His mouth was on her knee nibbling and licking down her smooth thighs, her long legs, and beautiful feet. Then, his hot breath was at the juncture of her thighs. Iris closed her eyes, held her breath and waited.

"God you're beautiful," he murmured. Then his fingers parted the lovely folds, two fingers slipped inside her, her inner muscles immediately clasped and caressed, as if to draw him deeper. Barry was rapidly losing control. She was so warm and ready for him, her juices flowing over his hand. Her eyes were half-closed as a hot passion blush swept over her body. "Oh, Barry." She was moaning and shaking.

His fingers pushed higher and higher, as Iris' hips, lifted off the bed. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, teasing and licking the straining little peak. Iris gasped in delight as he found his mark and his flash-tongue and face licked and sucked over and over. His talented tongue moved feverishly through her folds, finding what he sought. Iris ground herself against his face. Barry did not pause or relent, moaning in satisfaction, driving her higher and higher until at the last, she screamed and shuddered with rapture.

He couldn't wait anymore. He kissed his way up her body, tasting her lovely breasts, her soft throat and then her sweet mouth. He entered her slowly at first. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately, his tongue thrusting in rhythm with his hips. Iris wrapped her arms and legs around him.

The pleasure was almost too sweet. Soon though, he could feel the residual contractions from her orgasm rippling along his length, and the sensation evoked an answering tremor in him. He tried to focus on something other than the pleasure that pulsed between his legs. He attempted to rein in his compelling need to release that his body demanded, but he was too far gone to pull back, and his climax rocketed through him with a mind-numbing force.

Then Iris screamed his name and he collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

Iris tilted her head and looked at her lover. His eyes were closed beneath the dark fringe of his lashes, his lips swollen from their kisses. The scent of his skin combined with the musky smell of sex wafted to her nostrils. Her senses were filled with him and her heartache, her love for this man astounded her and filled her with joy.

Barry slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the amazing woman who held his heart captive. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple. He was silent deep in thought.

After they had cleaned up a bit, Iris was still worried. "What are you thinking?"

"I won't lie to you, Iris, but I'm worried too."

She leaned up on her elbow. "What can we do?" Then she thought about it. "Maybe you could travel back there like before and warn them and help them in some way?"

He chuckled. "It's strange to speak of ourselves in the third person."

She chuckled too then leaned into him pulling him close. "We're strange; you can't deny that."

"That we are, but I was thinking. Maybe I will head back and take a peek."

"Just a peek?" She asked and knew it would be more than that; far more.

She knew him so well. "Maybe not," he said, "but right now, I have other things on my mind." He kissed her temple, her cheek and then her mouth drawing forth moans and sighs.

But then, Dawn woke up. "Mommy!"

They both sighed. "Duty calls," Iris murmured and got out of bed.

His hands behind his head, he watched his wife put on a robe and left him in bed. He then got up and slipped on his pants and walked over to his daughter's bedroom. He stood back and watched and listened as Iris soothed their daughter's pain.

"Feeling better?" Iris whispered stroking her daughter's forehead.

"Yes, Mommy, much better," Dawn whispered and closed her eyes.

Barry's eyes filled with tears. _I won't lose my family; I won't._

_TBC?!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _The Thing About Love_, Alicia Keys.

A/N: I actually want to continue this, just not sure when; maybe after the time travel episodes have aired or maybe sooner. We'll see if my Muse has more to say. I actually cannot wait for those episodes. Thanks for reading! Reviews/kudos is love!


	3. To Where You Are

A/N: In this next chapter, the story continues with a few twists and turns, with trips both to the past and the future. It may be a bit confusing, but everything will become clearer as the story moves forward. Also, in this update, you will see my interpretation of the infamous first kiss. That episode will be here before we know it, and I'm a bit giddy thinking about it. Read on and I hope you enjoy it.

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: To Where You Are_

_Still in the future, the Westallen house:_

It's now early evening, and Iris and Barry were now in the kitchen finishing up dinner preparations. Dawn's fever was now gone and she felt up to eating with the family. Don was now home from school. At Barry's request, Henry had picked him up from school, and everyone was about to have dinner. The kids were in the living room with their grandfather.

Henry was thrilled to be with his family. He felt blessed to be there. The circumstantial evidence against him was finally picked apart, but not without the diligent and persistent detective work of not only Barry, but Cisco, Joe, and Iris, played a part in his release from prison over a year ago. The monetary restitution from the state penal system meant that he wouldn't have to worry about finances. He found a small apartment not far from his family.

Barry came back into the living room and watched his Father play with his children. He closed his eyes for a moment feeling so many things. Not only had Barry found a way to reunite with his Father, but the fact that he would have died in prison from a heart attack, if not for his travel to the future. After telling Joe what he had found out, they managed to revert a disaster that would have taken his Father from his life forever.

Henry looked up and Barry had a strange look on his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything is great," he replied. Barry then explained to him about his plans to travel back in time.

Henry was afraid to think of the consequences of such a decision. "I don't know son, it does sound like a good plan, but," he hesitated.

"Dad, now, you can't change my mind. I have to do this for my family. Iris understands," Barry said and glanced at his wife.

"Is this true, Iris?" Henry asked. Iris had just put the food on the table. But before she could answer him, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It's probably Joe." Barry answered the door and it was his father-in-law.

"Hey, Barry, I'm starved. Something smells good," Joe said in greeting.

"Grandpa!" the children chorused. They ran to him and he gave him a hug.

"Hey kids," Joe said and gave them each a kiss. Then he brought them back into the living room. "Hi, Henry, how are you?"

"I'm Ok; how's work?" Henry asked.

"It's good, a bit quiet, so I can't complain," Joe replied.

"Dinner is ready, Joe," Barry said.

"Hi, Dad, I'm glad you could make it," Iris said. She gave him a hug.

"Thanks, sweetie," Joe said. "Ok, let's eat!"

Once everyone was seated at the table, Henry discretely mentioned Barry's concerns about Harrison Wells, in the past and his intention to go back and help his friends.

"I see," Joe said. "You know how I feel about going back in time Barry. The first time you did it, well, things were turned upside down and sideways."

"I've learned my lesson, Joe," Barry said and chewed his food.

"Have you really?" Joe asked. He glanced at his daughter. "You aren't going along with this plan, are you, Iris?"

"Well, I think he should do it. I mean, if Wells continues the way he is, all of this, we could lose it and we can't let that happen," she replied becoming emotional.

Don picked up on something. "Grandpa, is something wrong?" He asked Grandpa Joe.

"No, go ahead and eat kids," Joe replied. He glanced at the adults at the table. "We'll talk about this later."

After dinner and the kids had finished their homework and were put to bed, Iris, Barry, Joe, and Henry were in the living room hashing out Barry's plan to return to the past.

"As I said earlier, I learned a hard lesson the first time and I know who to avoid … you know, certain people," he said and glanced at his wife.

"You mean me, right?" Iris asked.

"No, I don't me you, Iris. You know my secret now, and after the first time, we should be able to talk like before."

Iris chuckled. "We didn't talk that much the first time, Barry if I recall," she said and smiled at him.

Henry glanced at Joe. "What happened the first time?" Henry asked his friend.

"Iris and Barry kind of ran into each other," Joe replied.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"I'll let Iris tell that story. I didn't remember most of it, but, go ahead, honey," Barry said and hid a smile.

She shook her head at him then began her story.

~o~o~

_Eight years ago, the lakeside retreat:_

Barry's plan to return to the past and save his Mother had not gone as intended. He had waited and waited for the man in yellow to appear, but instead of stopping him this time, his Mother was killed again but he managed to escape. He watched it happen only to be stunned to finally realize the truth.

He made this trip to change his future with Iris. Of course, he wanted to save his Mother, but at the time he made the decision go back again, he wanted to transform his relationship with Iris. There must be a way to save his relationship with her. After his confession, maybe she was confused and he thought maybe she would change her mind, meaning not to move in with Eddie.

The next morning on his return to the future, he made a side visit to the day after he had given Iris the ring and after he had confessed his love. He then decided to follow her and she ended up at their lakeside retreat. It was actually the same spot he had changed his clothes and his bag was there as well. It must be fate.

He was getting excited and then he saw her. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't stop the emotions that welled up inside of him. And she was wearing the ring he had given her for Christmas. So that meant that she hadn't moved in with Eddie yet.

He watched her from behind an enormous tree. She seemed to be deep in thought as she walked along the shoreline. She was probably thinking about his confession. But his timing had been so off that he wondered if she would ever speak to him again. Things were desperate, but he had no one to blame, but himself, so he had to do this for them; for their future.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind a tree, startling her. "Iris?"

She gasped and put her hand over her heart. "Barry, you startled me. What are you doing out here?"

He came closer. "I had to talk to you, so I followed you."

She frowned. "You followed me? But why; has something happened?"

Instead of answering her, he came closer then he glanced at the ring. "I see you're wearing the ring I gave you."

She touched it reverently. It rested just above her heart. "Yes, I just wanted to thank you again. It was an incredible gift and I'll cherish it forever."

He came closer. "Do you ever wonder why I gave you the ring?"

She frowned, but then she thought of his heartfelt confession. She wasn't ready to talk about that. She stared at him and she sensed he wanted her; she felt it to the core of her being. She swallowed and looked away. "Well, you knew how much it meant to me, and," she hesitated then she felt compelled and looked up into his face, "Was there another reason?"

He came closer and feeling bold, he took her hand and she didn't pull away, "Yes, Iris, there was; I wanted to tell you something; something important."

"What was it?" She asked but inside she knew.

"This; this is what I wanted to tell you," he whispered throatily then he reached out to touch her cheek. "So soft," he whispered and stroked her cheek. He came closer.

Iris was still. "Barry, what?" The look on his face was compelling.

"Don't talk, just let me," he whispered then her face was between his palms. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, and then she responded to him. He deepened the kiss. Barry was thrilled beyond measure. After a few more kisses, he pulled away. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that."

Iris was reeling. "Barry, I … I," she stammered, still confused but a part of her enjoyed the kiss.

"I know you're confused and it's my fault that everything is so crazy between us, but I wanted you to think about the kiss and what I told you before. I want you in my life, Iris and not just as a friend."

She shouldn't be surprised, but she was. "You do?" Iris was beginning to imagine it.

Grinning a bit, "Yeah, I do." He was about to kiss her again when he heard screeching tires and they were close by. He turned and he witnessed two cars speeding down a road not far from them, and then there was an accident. "We have to go." He grabbed his bag and hurriedly headed for the crash.

"Wait here!" He needed to change but should he reveal himself? It could change everything, and so he did right in front of her, then he was gone.

Iris gasped and screamed "Barry?!"

Barry wasn't listening then he quickly helped the drivers of the second car. Joe and Eddie were inside apparently on a police chase, and the other one may have been a lawbreaker on the run.

A sharp curve and speed were the culprit. The perpetrator's car had swerved down an embankment and then moments later, the car had exploded. Joe and Eddie's automobile also went over the embankment. It flipped over several times and came to rest on its side, but there were smoke and flames coming from the hood. They didn't have much time.

"Oh no!" Iris ran toward the scene. She couldn't see who was inside the second vehicle, but she wanted to help in some way.

"Stay back, Iris!" Barry screamed at her. He headed down the embankment and quickly helped Joe and Eddie from the car. They were both alive, but no sooner had he done that then their vehicle exploded, sending them all flying into the air. Barry and Eddie landed and were unconscious but only for a few minutes.

Iris was trying to stay calm. Joe hadn't woken up yet. She hurried down the embankment almost losing her footing, but she made it. "Dad, wake up, please!" Iris screamed. She checked for a pulse then she shook him several times.

He woke up suddenly. "Iris?"

"I'm here; are you Okay?" Iris asked and helped him to sit up.

Joe held his head; it was pounding. "I think so."

Barry thought it best that he left. "Iris," Barry said and came over to her. "Remember," he whispered and then he was gone.

Eddie, groggy from a head injury, also heard what he said. "What did he mean by that?" He asked Iris as he touched his aching head.

She shook her head to clear it, "Just to remember everything that I saw; I am a witness," she lied, still watching where Barry had disappeared.

~o~o~

_Back to the future:_

"Then what happened?" Henry asked, curiously needing to know more.

"Everything changed after that. I decided to rethink my decision to move in with Eddie, but the next time I saw Barry, he pretended that the kiss never happened." She turned to her husband. "What was I supposed to do?" She asked him meaningfully.

Barry winced at that correct statement. "I didn't remember my trip to the past; that's what happened."

"And how was I supposed to know you were a speedster from the future and my future husband?" She raised an eyebrow. He was silent, "Well?"

Both getting upset, they stared at each other, not saying a word.

"I see now, so if you didn't remember your trip, then why do you think this next trip will be any different?" Joe asked.

Barry didn't have an answer. He sighed then, "I may remember or I may not; I honestly don't know."

Henry shook his head truly worried about this trip. "I'm surprised you two got together at all. What happened after the accident?" Henry asked.

"She decided to play hard to get," Barry replied and raised an eyebrow.

Iris was insulted. "That's not true. I didn't know you were the other one plus you were involved with Linda."

"You know I liked Linda, but she wasn't you. It was as simple as that."

"Right, nothing is ever that simple, not with us, Barry."

He chuckled at that correct statement. "You knew the truth about me being the Flash, but you never said anything."

"Well, I wanted to but after we saw each other again and again, you obviously changed your mind and pretended you hadn't kissed me, so I decided to move in with Eddie anyway."

"So it was payback to hurt me, wasn't it?" He didn't mean that.

"Barry, don't say another word, Okay? We were both wrong to pretend that we didn't have feelings for each other. You pretended to move on and I pretended I didn't love you, so we were both wrong."

Joe put his foot down. They were acting like children. "Ok, guys, you made your point." He shook his head at them then he turned to Henry. "Do you see what I had to put up with all of those years? Should I tell her; should I tell him? It drove me batty."

Iris and Barry glanced at each other then they both grinned. They could laugh about it now but back then, it definitely was not funny; not at all.

Iris decided to call a truce. "My Father is right, Barry. It took a miracle before we finally woke up and smelled the coffee," Iris said.

"A miracle; what kind of miracle?" Henry was definitely intrigued now.

"You tell this one, honey," Iris said.

Barry took a deep breath then told his side of the story of how Barry Allen and Iris West – finally got together, sort of.

Iris rolled her eyes also thinking about the impossible … They were actually a couple. _A couple of idiots_, she thought.

~o~o~

_Back to the past:_

Barry and Iris were at an impasse. About a month later Iris still remembered the kiss, but Barry apparently didn't remember it at all. She knew the truth about him being the Flash but refused to tell him. She was still living with Eddie and Barry was still dating Linda.

After Barry's confession that he didn't remember the kiss, their relationship was so off-center and abnormal. It was like trying to find their way through an elaborate maze unsure if they would reach the exit or not. Because the harder they tried, the further away from what they both wanted seemed impossible.

Barry, of course, couldn't stay away from her. He had saved her life several times because of his dealings with meta-humans and Iris being Iris, was far too inquisitive. She was still drawn to the Flash and he to her, in spite of Iris knowing the truth about him.

Then something unexpected happened. Neither of them realized that they were working at cross-purposes. She was investigating S.T.A.R. Labs and Barry was having his doubts about Harrison Wells, as well. But instead of confiding in each other the way they used to, they were in the dark about their personal and professional lives.

One day, Iris visited S.T.A.R. Labs for an interview on a story she and Mason Bridge were writing about the particle acceleration and why it happened. She just showed up without warning. Barry was there but managed to hide from her, but he was able to hear every word.

Iris began by greeting them cheerfully because she thought of them as friends. They had saved Barry's life, but now that she was a member of the press, she sensed their reluctance to talk to her, which, of course, made her even more suspicious.

She asked a lot of questions, many of which they couldn't answer, like:

~~Was the particle accelerator accident intentional?

~~Barry was saved by S.T.A.R. Labs, so was it possible that she knew a few of these meta-humans? One of them she knew, Tony Woodward, was it possible she knew others as well?

Caitlin and Cisco were stunned by all of these questions. Harrison side-stepped all of them; oh, he was the calm one alright.

But Iris would not be deterred, and then she asked for a tour. Harrison immediately refused. She reluctantly let that pass.

~~Then Iris wanted to know about all the other meta-humans that were captured; where were they? They weren't in prison, meaning Tony again, that she knew about. There weren't any criminal trials that she knew about either.

~~Then she asked about the 'burning man,' which got even more worried looks and glances, but still no answers. They were definitely hiding something. She would find out one way or the other.

Harrison called the interview to an end. She thanked them, gave them a brilliant smile, then she turned on her heel and left.

Barry followed her. Once out in the street and by her car, he called to her. "Iris, wait."

Iris stiffened then she turned to him. "What do you want, Barry?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Wells is hiding something and you're doing what? Why are you here, Barry? You have a job at CCPD."

"I'm helping Dr. Wells you know, about meta-humans," he half-lied.

"I see, well, does my Father know about your dealings over here away from the force?"

"Of course, he knows."

"I see, but I don't have the right to know? What else don't I know, Barry?"

He frowned still confused. "What are you getting at?"

She shook her head at him, getting upset. "You honestly don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Barry was at a loss. He thought about it. It wasn't the first time he was supposed to remember something but couldn't, like when he traveled to the past. _Oh, no_, he thought.

Iris was furious. "I can't believe this; I'm leaving," she said and tried to open the car door. Her vision blurred and she couldn't think straight and the key would not go in. "Damnit," she blurted out.

He touched her hand on the door handle. "Here, I'll do it."

She gave him the keys and stepped away from him. She wiped at her eyes and tried to stay calm, but her heart was racing; she was so upset.

He watched her for a moment then he opened the door. He handed her the keys. "Iris wait, please?"

She didn't get in. "What is it?"

"Why won't you tell me? I want to remember, I do, but I don't."

She frowned. Something wasn't right then she dived right in. "Do you remember rescuing my Father and Eddie from an accident at the lake?"

Confused and worried, he touched his chest. "Are you sure it was me?"

Iris could not believe him. "Of course I'm sure it was you."

"I swear, Iris, I don't remember it." She shook her head at him. "I'm not lying, I swear."

He sounded so convincing. _Does he have amnesia or something? Maybe this will jar his memory_. "Do you remember this?"

Then she leaned up and shocked him with a kiss.

_TBC?!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Whatever It Takes_, Leona Lewis.

A/N: Oh man, this changes things. I had so much fun writing this update. But I know time travel is confusing; that's an understatement. But it kind of makes sense (in my story anyway) that Barry doesn't remember his travels to the past but going to the future, he does. It's weird, huh? Anyway, wouldn't that be cool though if Iris found out (at the lake) but didn't say anything? I think it's awesome, but how long can she keep her mouth shut and wait for him to tell her? I don't believe it's a stretch at all for her to wait. I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! Reviews/kudos is love!


	4. Undo the Hurt

A/N: This next chapter, which is the largest so far, will definitely keep you guessing. But the way things are going, Iris and Barry may just need that miracle, after all. Who knows, they may just get one. Read on and please leave a comment or maybe a word or two of encouragement? **Warning: Fear and heartbreak ahead**. Read on and I hope you enjoy it.

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: Undo the Hurt_

_B__arry's story, still in the past:_

Barry was completely stunned. Iris was kissing him. He didn't know what was going on, but from what she told him, apparently, they had kissed before. _But when and how did it happen?_ _Why can't I remember? _

He was pulled out of his unsettling thoughts when Iris kissed him more deeply and he couldn't help responding to her. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. They both moaned and Barry decided he should stop this before things got out of hand.

He was the first to pull away. He waited for her to open her eyes but before he could ask her why she kissed him, she said something that completely surprised him.

"Barry, I know." She had to tell him; she had to or did she?

"You know what?" He tentatively asked and held his breath and waited.

"I know you're hiding something about Dr. Wells, about his suspicious behavior. Just tell me Okay? I won't print it. He did save your life, after all."

Still stunned by her kisses, he shook his head to clear it. _I actually thought she knew the truth about me, but maybe she doesn't. Was she going to ignore the kiss as I had supposedly done? Why can't I remember? I'm going insane. _He desperately wanted to tell her the truth; he did, but his promise to Joe made him stop and think. Taking a deep breath, he told her about his suspicions. "Yes, it's true; I do have doubts about him, about his motives."

After that answer, Iris was thinking that maybe if they bonded over this, he might begin to remember the kiss, and then finally, they could talk about their feelings. "What can we do to find out the truth? You're close to them, Barry. They don't trust the press, so we need to know what is really going on with him."

He nodded. "I will, but you have to trust me and try not to interfere and give me some time to figure this out; it's important."

She narrowed her eyes but decided that she did trust him. "I'm not interfering; I'm trying to do my job… but I do trust you Barry; I do."

"Iris, I need to know. Why did you kiss me?" Barry asked.

She lowered her eyes; she couldn't look at him. "I don't know; maybe for the same reason you kissed me," she lied.

He didn't believe her then he raised her chin. "Was that the real reason?"

"I care Okay? I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you," she confessed and looked away to hide her feelings.

He decided not to push her. "Oh, Iris," he whispered and pulled her into his arms. "I care about you too, very much."

She relaxed against him and of course she was thinking about their kiss at the lake. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed their closeness. It warmed her through and through, igniting feelings and emotions she didn't want to think about, but she had to admit they were always there just below the surface.

Barry was thinking about kissing her again, but then he heard something. "Iris, I have to go." She awkwardly moved out of his arms, although she didn't want to. He wanted to kiss her; she could see it clearly. But he didn't. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure, call me at the paper and we'll talk Okay?' She tried to smile.

"I will," he whispered and then he was gone.

Iris closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. Once in her car, tears blinded but only for a moment, then she started her car and headed home to Eddie.

~o~o~

_Back to the future:_

After Barry had stopped speaking, they stared at each other, not saying a word, each thinking about that fateful moment and how things could have been so different if only.

Henry and Joe decided they needed to talk alone. "It's getting late; time to call it a night," Joe said and stood up. Henry also decided to leave.

Iris and Barry snapped out of it. They escorted them to the door and everyone said their good nights with hugs and kisses.

Once the door was closed, they turned to each other. They both hated it when they fought.

"I'm an idiot; forgive me?" Barry apologized and tried to smile then he held out his arms.

She went into his arms. "Of course, I do," she whispered. "Oh, Bear, why do we hurt each other this way? I hate it so much," she whispered holding close.

He pulled her closer. "I hate it too. I guess because we're both very strong willed?" He replied.

"I know we are; but why were we so stubborn back then?" He guided her down the hall; they checked on the kids on their way to their bedroom.

"Beats me; maybe arrogance I guess; I don't know," he thoughtfully replied.

"Are you talking about my ego?" Iris didn't believe that. Once in their bedroom, they began to undress.

"I didn't mean that to be hurtful. Maybe we were thinking about what we wanted for ourselves, not what was most important to us. Does that make sense?"

She sighed then slipped on her nightgown and climbed into bed. "You may be right. My career was just getting off the ground and you were very involved with Dr. Wells and your superhero adventures."

He climbed into bed and pulled her close. He kissed her temple. "I'm still finding it hard to believe that you knew the truth about me but didn't say anything."

She sighed and tried to explain. "I know it was crazy of me not to say anything, but the way I saw it, it wasn't my place."

"But, Iris, I," he began but she interrupted him.

"Let me finish." She leaned up on her elbow. "We've always had this trust thing going. All of our lives, we looked to each other for encouragement, truth, and acceptance, but everything changed when you confessed and then you decided not to tell me you were the Flash."

"I see," he said and lowered his eyes, feeling regretful.

She stroked his cheek softly. "A part of me felt as if you couldn't trust me to tell me about your feelings years ago, and I felt," she hesitated.

"You felt betrayed, let down, and maybe a little deceived?" He finished for her, but then he felt horrible, knowing all of it was true.

Her eyes watered. "Yeah, a little of all of those things," she finally admitted it.

Her tears made him sad and so very ashamed. "I wasn't thinking about you; specifically, I was thinking about myself, how I had to tell you to make me feel better." He paused as he wiped away a stray tear. "I'm so sorry."

She went back into his arms. "It's Ok, we're Ok now," she whispered and pulled him closer.

"Iris, I don't think you know how sorry I am about the past and what we went through to be together."

"I think I do," she whispered.

"No, you don't. All during my confession, deep down, I actually thought you felt the same way. But then, you didn't say anything, so I left. I thought I had made a horrible mistake; that I had read you wrong, and now everything would be different. I hated myself."

"Oh, Bear, please don't say anymore. We've wasted far too much time and let's not waste any more worrying about the past and all the mistakes we made."

He sighed and pulled her closer. "You're right, but sometimes we need to talk about the past so we won't repeat it," he whispered.

"I agree, but I'm tired now," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll go back and make things right; I will."

Iris couldn't help but worry about him, but she was also relieved that things would be set right once and for all.

~o~o~

_Daybreak, still in the future:_

The next day, May 13, 2025, Barry Allen slowly awakened more determined than ever to correct the past, but as he awakened fully, he turned his head and Iris wasn't in bed. He frowned and checked the clock and it was early. The kids needed to be awakened to get ready for school.

He sat up and looked around and something wasn't right. It was a bedroom, but it wasn't the bedroom he knew or his home either. His heart constricted. "Iris; where are you?"

He jumped out of bed and looked around. "Where am I?" Then he thought of his travels to the past and what must have happened. His vision blurred because he knew exactly what was happening. "No, no, no!"

Upon exiting the bedroom, the entire house was unfamiliar to him. He panicked and ran and opened the first door, hoping all of this was a dream; it wasn't. It was a home office full of equipment, a desk, a computer but no sign of his children and his beloved wife.

_This can't be happening_, he thought. _It was real; all of it was real; Iris, my wife, our home, our children; it was real, but they're gone_. _No, no, no! _ He slowly slid to the floor and started to cry as if the world had come to an end. His heart was crushed never to be whole again. He sat there and cried and cried, his heart broken. He was startled when his cell phone rang. He dashed the tears away and ran back into the bedroom and picked it up.

Stunned as he read the caller ID then placed it to his ear. "Mom?"

"Hello, son, sorry to call so early, but I wanted to make sure that we're still on for lunch today. I know how busy you are with your duties with the Justice League and your job with the police. I'll understand if you can't make it, but," she stopped and realized he was far too quiet. "Barry, are you there?"

"I'm here," he managed to reply. It was her voice; wasn't it? It had been so long since he heard her voice. He tried to think, but it was his Mother, and she was speaking to him. _I'm dreaming; it must be a dream._

"Barry, I'm worried about you; living all alone with no one in your life. I thought maybe you could get in touch with, what was her name, Iris, yes, Iris West? Your Father and I, God rest his soul, saw how much you cared about her. You two grew up together; attended the same schools, and you two even went out a few times, and," Nora said, rambling a bit. Barry interrupted her.

"She's not in my life now, Mom," Barry managed to say. The truth of those words sent a sharp pain inside his chest somewhere in the region of his heart.

"I know that, son, but you could give her a call, and," Nora began, but he interrupted her again.

"Mom, I have to go," he hesitated, "Just know that I love you … and I always will."

"I love you too, son. I'll see you later?"

Barry was losing it, "Yes, I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, son."

Tears flowed down his cheeks, he whispered, "Goodbye, Mom."

He hung up then he glanced around the unfamiliar bedroom. "Oh, Iris, what happened to us? This is all my fault, but I will fix this; I will get my family back; I will." He wiped away his tears and blew his nose.

Quickly heading to the closet, he pulled out his costume and then he slipped it on in seconds. Placing a few articles of clothing in a backpack, he made this final trip to find the right timeline that would restore his life and bring his family back home where they belong.

~o~o~

_Back to the past:_

Barry returned to the correct timeline; which had actually taken several attempts, but he found the right one. He knew this time stream very well, and so with a purpose, he put his plan into action. He would not fail; failure was not an option; not this time.

A few days after their disastrous double date seemed like a good point to finally talk about their feelings. But all during his search for the correct timeline, Iris's voice rang true in his mind:

"_Oh, Bear, I love you too, always. Remember that."_

"_I'm right beside you, Barry always. Remember that."_

"_The future is not set; it can change in an instant."_

"I'm so sorry, Iris. I will get you back; I will."

Barry streaked on with only one thought in his mind. Tears blinded for a few minutes then he thought of his Mother. He didn't remember saving her, but he must have done it at some point in the past. He was now firm in his belief that there was only one way to make things right. Iris would have to be told the truth which meant that he would lose his Mother. It was the painful truth, but he had accepted his Mother's passing for the past fifteen years. There would be no going back.

In the past, he and Iris were consumed by this gaping hole of mistrust, deceit, and anger. Their hearts were broken and wounded, but not beyond repair. He actually believed that with his whole heart.

His first stop was to find Iris and he found her at Picture News working. After catching a glimpse of her, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he headed to Jitters, knowing that Cisco and Caitlin would be there on a coffee break. It was another way to confirm the timeline. He needed to speak to them about Dr. Wells. He made his way to the upper level and they were positively surprised to see him.

"Hey guys, what's up? Mind if I join you?" He asked and approached them, coffee in hand.

"Barry, where did you come from? I thought this was your day off," Caitlin asked.

"Well, I got bored and decided to meet you guys here. So, how are things?" He asked and sat down then sipped his coffee.

"The same, except," Cisco paused then he leaned in," Dr. Wells is hiding the truth from us," he whispered and glanced around.

"What truth?" Barry asked, but he knew the answer.

"He can walk," Caitlin admitted bluntly.

"What did you just say? But how is that possible?" Barry asked.

"He's from the future, that's how," Cisco said.

Barry acted surprised. "Cisco, now, how did you come to that conclusion and where exactly did you get this idea?" He asked unbelievingly.

"It's true, Barry. Dr. Wells was not in his wheelchair. I saw it myself," Caitlin admitted.

"Maybe he has two different chairs, perhaps?" Barry asked.

Cisco and Caitlin glanced at each other.

"Maybe," Caitlin began to doubt what she saw.

"Did you ask him about it?" Barry asked.

"Well no, I wanted to talk to Cisco about it first," Caitlin replied.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Barry asked and couldn't help but feel left out.

Cisco finally admitted it. "Detective West and I have been investigating Dr. Wells and his involvement with … your Mom's death."

Barry stiffened. "I see; well I have to leave; Joe and I need to talk."

"Barry, wait, you know he's looking out for you and for Iris. He's concerned about how you've been acting lately," Cisco said.

Barry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this idea of traveling back in time to save your Mother? You truly should rethink that decision," Cisco told him firmly.

He was silent, thinking the horrible mistake he had made. "I see, so Joe told you my plans?"

"Yes, he did. We know about Iris too and why you've been, you know, trying to move on and Joe doesn't think you're handling it very well," Caitlin said.

He pretended to be shocked. "He said that?"

"Yes, he did, and Iris well, she's not doing well either," Caitlin said.

Inwardly pleased, he was going to reply but then he sensed something. He turned and Iris walked in. She instinctively looked up and she saw him. He stiffened and wondered how he was going to handle seeing her again. The kiss at the lake had screwed up all of his plans to right all the wrongs between them. Another kiss from either of them was definitely off the table.

Iris was shocked to see him at Jitters. She had just left him at the house. "Barry!?"

"I'll see you guys later," he said then he headed downstairs and tried to act nonchalance. "Iris, hey; how are you?" He inwardly winced at that stupid greeting.

She frowned, and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a table. "Sit down, Mister; I have a bone to pick with you."

He obediently sat down. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean, what's going on? We just saw each other at the house. You invited me to lunch and we talked, you know, about Dr. Wells," she whispered and glanced around. Iris wondered why he had changed his clothes.

"Oh, I remember," he said and racked his brain but nothing was coming to him.

Iris read him like a book and she couldn't believe it. "You're doing it again, pretending that nothing is going on between us and you know that's not true; first our kisses at the lake, the double date, and now this?"

"Iris, we can't talk here. Can we go somewhere and," he began but she interrupted him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Just stay away from me," she said completely fed up. He grabbed her arm before she could leave. He had no choice; he had to tell her everything. It was the only way.

~o~o~

_Earlier that day at the lake:_

Things were not getting any better and after their disastrous double date the other night, it was time to end it now. The entire evening consisted of them staring at the other, teasing and flirting, first discretely, and then out and out blatant flirting which lead to their 'significant others' to ask questions. There were also moments of awkward stares then smiles as if they had a secret, probably thinking about their 'supposed' kisses at the late and outside of STAR Labs. The evening was a total disaster. They couldn't even finish the first match before everyone called it an evening and went their separate ways.

Barry took Linda home and he left and headed for the lake to think. Then quite by accident, he spotted his doppelganger speed changing. "Hey you; what the hell?"

Future-Barry had just finished putting on his street clothes, and then he stopped and slowly turned to face his doppelganger. Neither said anything, then, "Let me explain."

Barry was so stunned, but he managed to put two plus two together. There was only one explanation. "Who the hell are you?" Then it dawned on him. "Are you from the future?"

"Yes, I am, but," Future-Barry replied. "I'm here to help; that's all."

He wasn't truly surprised then he suspected the truth. "You kissed her; didn't you?"

He sighed. "Yes, I did; it was the only thing I could think of to get you two to talk to each other, but it didn't work."

"I'll say it didn't work; she's barely speaking to me," Barry said, frustrated and worried.

"Look the only way to salvage your relationship is to tell her everything, about me and about you, everything." Future-Barry was steadfast about this.

Barry paced and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, but you may be right."

"Of course, I am. Once she knows, everything will fall into place; I'm sure of it."

He had to know. "Will Iris truly forgive me for lying to her for months?"

His eyes skidded away from him. "She will in time." He watched him for a minute. "She told me about your first trip to the future. You remembered, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," he happily replied.

"Then hold on to that." He paused and decided to tell him the truth. "There's something else you should know." After he told him about the other timeline, Barry almost passed out.

It was a nightmare coming true. "My Mother was alive; my Father was dead, and Iris and the kids, they," he couldn't finish.

"Yes, they were gone just like that; no longer in my life. My entire world fell apart, but I had to come back and set things right."

Barry couldn't believe it. "You just woke up and they were gone?" He was completely stunned. He felt a pain in his chest; his vision blurred.

"Look at me Barry, Iris will remember everything. She hasn't forgotten and neither have you. She will forgive you; just be patient," Future-Barry said, firm in his belief.

He shook his head finally accepting the truth. "So, it's true, the future, it was all true; it wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't a dream; all of it was true," Future-Barry replied and grinned kindly at him.

"I just need to be patient; just be patient," he muttered to himself and took a deep breath. "God, I hope, you're right."

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Un-Break My Heart,_ Toni Braxton.

A/N: Having the two Barry's meet seemed inevitable at this point. Iris and Barry's relationship was so damaged that something drastic needed to be done. I do have to say that the alternate timeline was gut-wrenching to write, but adding that scene actually pulled the entire story together. I hope you enjoyed this update, even though it was sad. The next chapter will arrive in about a week. Thanks for reading, everyone. As they say, reviews/kudos is love!


	5. My Saving Grace

A/N: In this next chapter, Iris, Barry, and Future-Barry have a talk. As you can imagine, everything changes after this. Although a few details have been left out, the unusual trio reaches a surprising end to their unexpected encounter. I thought I would put this up now before the EPIC episode tomorrow night. I'm so excited; I can't think straight. My Muse is wondering what will happen next for WestAllen. I hope you enjoy it. Read on!

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: My Saving Grace  
><em>

_Back at Jitters, present time:_

Future-Barry would not let her go. "Wait, come with me, I have to show you something."

"I told you; I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm done playing games," Iris said and tried to pull away. "Let go of me."

Then he noticed something. "What is that?" He was staring at the ring around her neck. It was his ring. _Oh, yes, yes_, he thought.

"What do you care?" Iris was done with him.

"Tell me!" Future-Barry suddenly began to have hope.

Iris was silent for a moment then, "After our double date, I started to think about you and me and how much things have changed, and," she finally admitted it.

"You mean, your feelings, don't you?" She was silent. "Oh Iris, the way you looked at me, I knew you were thinking about us and the way you pushed me toward Linda; I knew it. I could tell you were lying." She seemed shocked. "Iris please, don't deny it anymore. We can't keep doing this. We owe it to ourselves, to Eddie, and to Linda to work this out; whatever it is." He could clearly see she was thinking about it. "Please come with me, and I may have a theory about Wells," he was begging now and that little tidbit just may change her mind.

Iris thought about his words. The double date opened her eyes to a lot of things. She did care about him, no, it was more than that; far more. He was right; it was time to face it and get it all out in the open. And what did he find out about Dr. Wells? "Alright, I'll go," she said then he followed him to her car.

~o~o~

_A little while later, at the lakeside retreat:_

Neither Barry nor Iris had been back to the lake since their first kiss. But he was there waiting for them in his costume. Just behind a tree, then he spotted Iris's car, so he moved forward so they could see him. He stood there staring at them.

Iris exited the car and glanced at the two men. "Barry?!" She whispered, not believing her eyes. They could be twins, but that didn't make any sense. Too stunned to speak, she just stood there and to see him again in his costume standing before her; her heart swelled with emotion.

She gathered her wits. "You're the Flash, but then," she whispered then she pointed to Future-Barry, "Who are you?"

Future-Barry was stunned for a moment. _I'm your husband_, he thought then he said, "Let's go talk over there just beyond those trees." He escorted her over to where Barry was waiting for them.

Iris looked at the two men and then asked the obvious question. "How is this even possible?"

"I'll let you answer that," Barry replied.

Future-Barry stood up straighter and prepared himself to explain, but they had agreed that Iris would not be told about the future, specifically about their marriage or their children. But they would have to say something to explain this bizarre situation.

"Well, I'm waiting," Iris said impatiently.

"I'm from the future," Future-Barry finally confessed and waited.

"The future, but," she murmured, and turned to Barry. "You never said anything, but Dr. Wells told me that you traveled to the future." She narrowed her eyes. "You kept this from me; why Barry?"

Future-Barry then said her words back to her. "Iris, the future is not set. It can change in an instant, so there was no point in telling you anything about the future."

"I see, but Barry knows, doesn't he?" She turned to him. "Oh, I see, it's fine for you to know, but not me." It was a statement. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I get it; you still don't trust me with the truth." She was getting upset. "Do you have any idea how much this hurts, even more than all the lies you told me to cover up the fact that you're the Flash?"

"Iris, you don't understand. The future will be there, no matter what, but trust us, believe in us, and we'll get there. We just have to believe it; that's all," Barry told her firmly.

She sighed. "I honestly don't know what to think." She looked at the two men. "I'm living in a science fiction novel, but it's all true."

"Iris, I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm the Flash. I wanted to, but Joe was insistent and I went along with it, then everything spiraled out of the control," Barry admitted.

"My Father," she sadly stated. But to lie to his own daughter to protect her, and she supposed Barry would do the same because he loved her. She never doubted that; not for a minute, but now she wasn't sure about any of it.

Barry came closer. "Tell me you believe me." She was silent. "That first night on the roof when I came to see you. You were so sweet and understanding and I knew that I couldn't love you any more than at that moment." His eyes watered. "But I was wrong. The night that we named the Flash together, I felt this connection, something that we never had before; it was wonderful."

Future-Barry also remembered those moments, as well. He turned from them and walked over to the shoreline. He took a deep breath and blinked to clear his vision, but he could still hear them.

"Oh, Bear," she whispered remembering.

"And then later, when I gave you the ring, and then I told that I loved you, and," he stated, but Iris interrupted him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Then she thought about it. "Are we together in the future or not?" She paused becoming emotional. "Am I still with Eddie? You told me the day I moved out, remember? You said we were still friends, but I was happy with Eddie. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

It was too much; Barry turned from her. "I can't do this."

She grabbed his arm. "Why won't you tell me?" Then she thought the worse. "Am I dead?" Her voice was flat and lifeless.

"No, no, Iris you're not dead," he quickly replied.

"Why should I believe you? You could be lying to protect me." She then turned to the other one. "Do you have a photograph of me in the future?"

He couldn't lie to her. "No, nothing recent," Future-Barry sadly replied.

She understood. "So it's true; I am dead." Then she had an epiphany. She grabbed his arm and turned to Barry with a pleading expression. "I don't want to be with Eddie. I want to be with you." Holding back tears, she pleaded with him, "Please, I need to be with you; you're my future. Please, tell me the truth." A lone tear flowed down her cheek.

Barry couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her tightly to him. "You're with me, Iris, not Eddie Okay? Stop crying, just stop." He briefly opened his eyes and Future-Barry was gone.

After he helped Iris to her car, changed his clothes then he took her to his place, where she belonged.

~o~o~

_A little while later, Barry's new apartment:_

Iris was holding him close. He carried her into an apartment building. "Where are we?"

"It's my new place. I moved in not long after, you know," he replied. Waiting for the elevator, he tried to explain, "Joe was pretty fed up with me. My working hours as the Flash are pretty wild and," he began.

"Not to mention your bachelor life." She felt him stiffen. "I shouldn't have said that. I understand about wanting a private place that belongs to you." Then she thought about it. "Does Linda know about this?" She then had visions of him bringing her there. She didn't want to think about it; she pushed the jealousy down. She hated feeling this way, but it was not surprising.

"No, Iris, no one knows about this place, except Joe, of course, and you," he quickly replied.

She hid a smile at that response. They entered the elevator up to the fifth floor. He took her hand they entered rather large two bedroom apartment. Iris was surprised at how big it was. The kitchen and dining areas were spacious. There was no furniture in the living area, but there was a king size bed in the master, and a home office was set up in the other bedroom. "This is nice, Barry, but why don't you have any furniture?"

Standing next to him like this, watching him out of the corner of her eye, she realized why he had done this. She was still amazed she hadn't figured it out until he had revealed himself only a few short months ago. He was quiet, not looking at her. But she looked at him; really looked at him.

"Were you waiting for me to decorate this place?" He didn't answer her. "I …I can't believe it's really you; all this time."

Barry didn't answer her question about waiting for her; he didn't really need to. He had other things on his mind, like apologizing, then, "I'm sorry, Iris. I have quite a few apologies stored up for you."

She tried to smile. "Well, you are incredibly good at it."

They both smiled. "It's strange being here with you like this." He followed her into the kitchen then into the master bedroom.

Barry was thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her there. "Iris, you wanted to be happy and I didn't mean to stand in the way of that."

"I know you did." She pulled herself together. "We need to talk. You start."

He took a deep breath. "Ok, about Dr. Wells, things are not the way they seem," he began.

She frowned. "What do you mean; what did you find out?"

"It's true that he's been acting strange, keeping secrets about his disability, and Future-Barry told me some things about him."

"What did he say?"

"Dr. Wells is not the man in yellow, but he is a speedster, just not like me."

"But if he's a speedster, then is it possible that there is two of him as well?" She asked putting it all together.

"Yes, I believe it's true. You see, Iris, because there are two of us, it's possible that the future and the past can collide and sometimes it can cause paranoia. Changing the past to the way you want in order to change the future; it can become an obsession. Dr. Wells knows about me in the future and about us. I think he wanted to protect not only me, but you as well."

"That's fascinating, but when I asked him about the explosion being intentional, he denied it, but I think it was. He needed you to exist. It all makes sense."

"You're very perceptive, but I think you're right," Barry thoughtfully said.

"I also believe he's struggling between what's best for you and what's good for everyone in the Central City," Iris said and then paced for a minute.

He frowned as he read her mind. "Iris, you agreed not to print any of this; remember?"

"I won't, but I have to tell Mason about all of it," she replied.

"No, no, don't tell him; just write about me and what I'm trying to do, find the evil speedster. That should be enough for your story. Then later, we can talk about Future-Barry and how he fits into all of this."

She thought about it. "Alright, I won't mention him or the future."

He was relieved. "Now, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

She glanced at her watch. "Can it wait; it's late, Barry, and Eddie is probably looking for me."

Shocked, he stiffened. "You're going back to him?"

"No, I'm not going back to him. I know where I belong, but I have to explain why it's over between us." She came closer. "He knows about us; it won't be a shock." At his confusion, she continued, "The double date opened everyone's eyes, including Linda."

"Oh yeah, the infamous double date; who could forget that?" He came closer and looked into her eyes; he wanted to kiss her so badly, but instead he said, "We should go."

He also wanted to tell her his suspicions about Eddie, who also may have an evil speedster in the future. But it may be too much all at once. She knew about their future together, Future-Barry's sudden appearance and his new place, well, it was enough for now.

She took a deep breath. Understanding their need to part ways. Their attraction of palpable, but she was still upset about Eddie, what's to come, and everything else that was revealed to her. Her eyes watered, but they were happy tears.

He tried to reassure her. "Iris, I don't know what will happen but just know … I'll always be here for you. I'll always care about you."

She felt the same way about him. He was reckless and a bit too cocky, and far too handsome for his own sake, but she did care, far more than she realized until now. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the look on his face was compelling. Sanity returned. "Oh, Bear; what am I going to do about you; about us?"

He grinned and then he made a decision. "Let's just take it one day at a time?"

She reached up and touched his cheek then her hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He returned her kisses, and then he decided to stop this before something happened. It was time for them to go. After a minute, he pulled away, "You're a very special lady, Ms. West."

"You're the one who's special Bear. You're the Flash, a red streak of hope, watching out for us and I don't think I've said it before, but I'm very proud of you."

He really needed to hear that. "Thank you, Iris."

"You're very welcome," she whispered, and touched his chest.

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed reminding him of when he saw her again after the coma. He would never forget it. "Are you ready?"

She glanced around his place. "Yes, I'm ready."

He took her hand. "Let's go."

A little while later, Eddie was home then he happened to look out the window and he spotted them exiting her car. He frowned and wondered where they had come from. She actually walked over to him, leaned up and kissed his cheek. He watched as Barry left her standing by her car and she didn't seem to be in a hurry to come inside.

His heart began to pound from jealousy, fear, and few other emotions her refused to acknowledge.

~o~o~

_Back to the future:_

It was after midnight when Barry arrived back home to his wife and kids. Without disturbing the children, he tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. Eyes watering for a minute, he entered their bedroom and Iris was asleep. He undressed and slipped into bed and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled close and whispered. "Welcome home."

His eyes watered again. "It's good to be home." After a few minutes, he was getting excited. Iris was kissing his cheek and his throat.

"Hmmm, I missed you," she whispered between kisses. Before he knew what was happening, she pulled his head down and kissed him thoroughly slipping her tongue into his mouth thrilling him and turning him on.

Iris was in heaven, and he was home where he belonged. No more trips to the past; no more. Their future together was secure and she couldn't be happier. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. Her heart melted just by the look on his face. She loved him with her whole heart.

Barry's breath left his lungs at the mere sight of her. She was there with him. Her long hair was hanging about her shoulders waiting for him to touch it, to touch her, all of her before he could speak again, Iris came into his arms.

He closed his eyes and pulled her close. She kissed his neck, his ear, his cheek, and then she pulled his head down and kissed him again. He couldn't resist her even if he wanted to. He kissed her back forgetting what he was going to say. Barry was lost. _This is their future. This is their forever, and ever. _ "Umm, Iris?" He tried to speak past his pounding heart.

Barry was in heaven too. She tasted and felt so good to him. 'Good' wasn't a word he would use to describe how he was feeling right now. He pulled her close as his mouth closed over hers. Her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response. She melted against him. He kissed her thoroughly, as she came into his arms whimpering her need.

His lips moved down her neck where he sucked lightly at her skin, and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Iris knew his need, felt his hunger in the intensity of his kisses. His excited moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved to her center, as Iris gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Please!"

He couldn't wait anymore. That word, along with her tugging motion on his erection, finally spurred him into action. He positioned himself at the entrance of her body and thrust home in one smooth glide. And then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of her lush body.

He loved her, needed her with every fiber of his being and knowing that she returned that love with an equal intensity made his heart swell with unparalleled joy. His body moved at just the right angle to pleasure her and him, as they began that climb until they reached the highest peak, soaring together through the heavens.

Finally spent, he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, Iris' head on his chest and their legs entwined. Iris sighed against his chest feeling content and happy.

Even though she was drifting off to sleep, she couldn't wait to tell him what happened. "Well, should I say what happened or can you wait until morning?"

He was almost asleep. "Humm?"

"You heard me."

He sighed. "You're dying to tell me, so go ahead."

"Well, it all started when you, Barry and I had a chat out by the lake."

He inwardly groaned. "Tell me I did not do that."

"Yep, you sure did," she said and chuckled.

"I don't know want to hear anymore. You can tell me at breakfast."

"But, I want to say it now," she whined barely holding in a laugh.

"Why are you so cruel to me? I honestly did not want to meet him, but it couldn't be helped."

"Right, you probably planned the whole thing."

"I certainly did not," he said with a straight face.

"You truly are too much," she chuckled and snuggled closer.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes sir," she and smiled. Iris lay within the circle of her husband's arms hoping to make light of what happened to them in the past. Pulling him closer, her eyes watered remembering her terror of possibly dying without being with him or not facing the truth about her feelings. It was time; way past time for both of them to trust in each other and their future together.

Barry sensed she was holding it in for his sake. "Everything is going to be alright; our future is set; I made sure of it." He pulled her closer loving his life, his home, and his family. He knew now what was most important.

He loved being the Flash, but nothing compared to having someone special to share it with. It was a hard lesson to learn, but he learned it and so did Iris. He wasn't ready to tell her about the other timeline without her and their children. He didn't think he could ever work up the courage to say it. _It may be my secret forever_.

He kissed her temple and pulled her closer. "I love you, Iris," he whispered. But she was already asleep.

He closed his eyes confident in their future and whatever happened, they would be together, always.

_TBC?!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Halo_, Beyoncé.

A/N: That was difficult, especially Iris trying to reconcile her real feelings about Barry and the future he witnessed. Eddie's jealousy shouldn't be a surprise. He suspected Barry's feelings months ago, but, of course, Iris denied it, but apparently, that wasn't the end of it. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading, everyone. As they say, reviews/kudos is love!


End file.
